Innocence
by Wikked
Summary: When Nadashiko decided to climb that wall she had no idea that it would cause a drastic change to her life! Zero/Nadashiko (not an OC) This short-fic is an addition to my Vampire knight series, "The Zemmi Series". Recommend reading my other fics first but not a must. More information inside :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello peeps. **

**So for all of you who didn't know. This will be a short fic about Nadashiko and Zero from Vampire Knight. These are characters that I wrote a little about in my other Vampire Knight fanfiction called "The Unknown Sister" and its sequal "A whole New Me". **

**You don't have to have read them to understand this one but I definitely recommend it. The entire story will be more clear if you do. This is basically just an addition for "my vampire knight universe". Let's call it "The Zemmi series" :P. This is Nadashiko's pov in my original story, since she doesn't know about vampires this is fairly plot-less. **

**For those of you who have read my other fanfics, if you don't remember "The Unknown Sister", I recommend reading it again, or the chapters/episodes she's mentioned in. Like I said above, the plot is in that story, I felt it unnecessary to re-write it all in here. **

**Also, Nadashiko is not actually an OC. The is in the anime from the get go. She just isn't in the characters list so I basically own nothing in this. That includes Hotaru (she will be mentioned in the story, duuh), she's in the anime, I just gave her a name and a personality. I do however own Zemiria (Zemmi) Cross and Mei. Those are OC's from my other stories. **

**Read away!**

**Wikked**

* * *

><p><p>

I was sitting on my friends shoulders a day before St. Xocolatl's day. I wanted to make sure Takuma got my chocolate.

I tried to reach when suddenly I lost balance.

"Oh no!" I thought to myself, panicking more by the second.

I felt myself falling backwards. I closed my eyes, preparing for the pain that was about to come. But it never did.

I opened my eyes and saw Zero Kiryu holding me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. Actually very ashamed, not to mention embarrassed.

Zero let me down and looked to me and the rest of the girls,

"If anyone breaks the rules again this event may be cancelled for good!" Zero said in a pretty cold tone.

Many girls started to complain but I kept my mouth shut. Holding my hands in front of my chest protectively. It was a habit I just couldn't seem to shake.

**XxX **

"If this event is cancelled it will be all your fault, Nadashiko!" some girls accused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose," I tried but they just seemed to hate me more.

I was really upset about this whole thing. Maybe it was my fault. Either way, I wanted to thank Zero for saving me the other day so I had decided to go over to town and get him some. I just hoped he'd accept it.

I went by myself after school. I didn't want anyone else to know, they wouldn't understand. One of my friends probably would though, Hotaru. The girl who's shoulders I was sitting on.

She was my room mate. We were so much alike, both of us shy and naïve to a fault. Not to mention insecure and scaredy cats. Not much cool about us really. No wonder we didn't have boyfriends, who'd want to date someone like us?

I found chocolate with some soft and gushy caramel in the middle in a store so I bought that and when I got home I wrapped it in blue with yellow bands on it.

**xXx **

The event had just ended when I saw Zero taking off. I decided to follow him so I could give him the chocolate. I followed him to the horses and hid behind a tree.

He didn't look well. I wonder if he's okay.

"Whoever is hiding there; show yourself!" he yelled.

Surprised, I stumbled out from behind the tree.

"Sorry, I wanted to thank you for yesterday so I made you this," I said happily and showed him the package.

"Go away," Zero said.

I was shocked, and sad. I didn't know he would be so cold.

"Just go!"

"Oh, um... I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed and ran in the opposite direction.

**XxX **

I walked in the woods, I didn't feel like going back to the dorm. I felt pretty torn up about the Zero incident. I know it was probably nothing. Why would he want chocolate from me anyway?

I heard something and turned around. There he was. Zero.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a bad mood and I took it out of you. It was unfair," he said apologetically.

"Um... It's okay," I said. After a moments hesitation I continued. "Do you want the chocolate?"

"If you still want to give it to me, then yes," he said gently.

"Of course! I made it for you," I said smiling slightly.

I walked up to him and handed him the box. I felt his warm hand and it made me feel strangely safe. Zero wasn't exactly the kind and protective type. Yet, I saw something in him right now. In this moment. That was exactly that; kind and protective.

"Thank you," he said and looked almost happy.

I didn't want to push my luck so I turned around and ran to the dorm.

**xXx **

"Why are you so late?" Hotaru asked.

"Sorry, I was giving chocolate to Zero for saving me the other day," I said in my usual tiny voice.

"To Zero? Kiryu?" Hotaru asked shocked.

"Yes," I said and smiled.

"Wow, did he accept it?"

"Yes"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woop, Woop! Chapter 2 everyone! This will have 4 chapters. **

**Like I previously said this is just and addition to my other fanfiction so it's fairly jumpy in time and so on. **

**I will basically skip Vampire Knight Guilty completely, I'm just going to jump to the end. It's so much drama in the vampire world in the second season so I just don't know what to do with Nadashiko there. :P **

**Read away,**

**Wikked**

* * *

><p>Time went by as usual at Cross Academy. Only difference was that the girls still didn't talk to me, I only had Hotaru. But I didn't really feel like I needed anyone else.<p>

Also, I didn't really fawn over the nightclass anymore. I was still, for some reason, stuck on Zero. The quiet, lonely Zero. That scared everyone. Including myself.

While walking through Cross Academy's hallways I ended up meeting Zero.

"Hi," I said, barely hearable. He looked at me so I guess he heard but I didn't get an answer. More like a look, fairly neutral look. Usually he looked gloomy but not now.

I had started watching him these past few days. I found out he looked sort of gloomy next to always, he went to the stables and talked to that horse fairly often.

I wasn't stalking him. Not really. Just paying attention.

I sat down in class and ended up next to Zemiria Cross. She was one of the three members of the Disciplinary Committee, a friend to Zero. Actually they were closer to siblings if I had understood the situation correctly.

"So, Nadashiko, have you talked to Zero?" she asked me and smiled.

I fled to my books in front of me and got the color of a tomato. How did she know about that? Is Zero talking about me? No, why would he? She must have seen us.

"Um, no, not much. I said 'hi' to him in the hallway," I said still pretending that something in my book was incredibly interesting.

"Well, I think you should talk to him more. You two would be so great together, I think you would complement each other well," she said. She was so happy and confident! That girl was so lucky. Not a problem in the world. I wish I was like her.

"You think so?" I asked her and smiled. She was kind to me. That was rare now a days, not many people were, but who was I to judge? They had every right to be mean and angry at me.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, "… but unfortunately he has this wall up to it's really hard to get to him but I think you should try! Just take it slow, though, otherwise he might bit your head off," she said and smiled happily back at me.

Just then the teacher walked in so I turned my attention to him.

I wasn't especially bright so I really needed to listen to the teacher if I wanted to have any chance at passing. Some people called me a teachers pet and four eyes but they were wrong. They could ditch and not listen while still getting an okay grade. I couldn't. School wasn't my strong suit and my parents were very craving. If I got anything less than an "A", I was a failure. I worked hard so I would get "A"s but math, chemistry, economy was just impossible. I was lucky if I got a "C".

But I didn't blame them, obviously they wanted me to be successful. They wanted the best for me and my class mates didn't know me so of course I can look like a teachers pet.

XxX

A few days later a new teacher was introduced to us. Toga Yagari. He seemed nice but strict. The class probably needed someone strict though.

Everyone started asking a bunch of questions and I heard Mei asking if he believed in UFOs. That must be her newest obsession, it was no secret that Mei had a tendency to get obsessed with stuff. I found it quite charming.

A few days later I sat in class with Zemmi and Mei, for some reason I had started talking to them a little. Zemmi seemed to be acting cupid and Mei was her best friend.

"So, Nadashiko, how's it going with Zero?" Zemmi asked and kept nudging me.

"Um... Forward, I suppose. I bumped into him this morning before class starts," I said quietly.

_I was stressing to class, like always, I was on time but I wanted to be there at least ten minutes before class starts! What if Mr. __Yagari decided to start earlier for some reason? _

_ I turned a corner and bumped into something big and warm. I lost balance and was falling backwards when arms grabbed me. I looked up and saw Zero, as usual I blushed immediately. _

_ "Oh! I'm sorry!" I piped. _

_ "You seem to keep falling over," Zero said calm. _

_ "And you seem to keep saving me," I said shyly. _

_ He gave me one of those neutral looks and I saw the hint of a smile. Not really a smile but almost. _

_ "See you later," he said and walked away, leaving me there with a racing heart and blushing cheeks. _

"Oh, Zero, huh? I had no idea about that," Mei teased.

"Well, it's not really anything going on so-" I began but my voice faded. My insecurities hit. He was in another league then me. He was cool, I was not. "… he'd never choose me of all people anyway. I'm shy and a nobody", I said sadly.

"Oh, Nadashiko," Zemmi began. "… You being who you are is the one thing that gives you a bigger chance than anyone else. You are so kind and giving. That's what's going to make him pick you in the end," the continued and smiled.

"Yeah, exactly!" Mei said and smiled.

I blushed, I didn't know what to say. They had been so kind to me.

"Thank you," I said and blushed a little more. "… well, what about you?" I asked back.

Suddenly Zemiria looked pretty upset. Maybe I crossed a line. I probably shouldn't have asked.

"Stupid Nadashiko!" I thought to myself.

"I'm not really in love at the moment. I'm happy single," Mei said and gave us the sparkliest smile around.

"What about you, Zemmi?" Mei asked but she didn't answer.

"Zemmi?" I asked hesitantly.

"Are you alive, you spacing idiot?" Mei asked. "… Hello? Zemmi?" Mei continued and waved a hand in front of her.

"Uh, huh?" she said and shook her head.

"What about you?" Mei and I asked in unison. Since Mei had kept pushing I assumed it was nothing and that I had imagined the pained look.

"Oh, uh... Nothing here. Pretty much dead on that front," she said and looked down into her book.

Mei and I looked at each other and then at Zemmi. She definitely seemed upset about something.

A second later Zemmi stood up and shouted at Yuki. Apparently she had ran out.

xXx

I was walking across the school grounds when Zero caught up to me.

"Hey," he said and looked at me.

"Hi," I said and blushed.

"Look, I know we don't really know each other but I could really use some distraction so maybe we could do something?" he asked. He seemed calm but I could sense some nervosity.

"Really?" I asked and blushed. "… I'd love to," I said and blushed even more.

"Great, what do you want to do?" he asked and looked into my eyes.

I felt like I could drown in them.

"Um... What about a movie? Maybe we could go to the cinema?" I said hesitantly.

"Sounds great," he said. "… Should we say tomorrow after school?"

"Okay," I said shyly and he left. Once again I was standing alone with a racing heart and blushing cheeks.

I ran across the school grounds and found Zemmi.

"Zemiria!" I said as I saw her. "Zemmi, you won't believe what happened!" I continued as I reached her.

"What, Nadashiko? Tell me happened?" she said.

"Zero asked me if we should hang out!" I said with a feeling of euphoria.

"He did? I'm so happy for you!" she said, smiling.

"I'm so nervous," I said, starting to feel shy and nervous once again. "Well, I just wanted to tell you." I added and the ran into the school.

XxX

"Hotaru, help me! I don't know what to wear," I begged my friend.

"I still can't believe you're going on a date with Zero," Hotaru said flabbergasted.

"I know, he's completely out of my league," I said insecure.

"What? No! That's not what I meant at all! He just don't seem like the dating type to me," Hotaru said in a panic. She didn't want to discourage me the day of the date.

"Anyway, that blue skirt fit you so well so I vote that and maybe that baby pink top," Hotaru said going through my closet.

I tried it on and it ended up pretty good so I decided that would be it. I brushed my hair and braided it like I usually did.

Zero and I had decided to meet by the fountain so I headed there. When I reached there Zero was there waiting. He looked very nice, handsome.

"Sorry if I'm late!" I aplogized.

"You're not, I was early," he said. "… let's go!" he said and started walking.

We had booked seats to a drama and action movie that both of us seemed interested in. We got to the cinema early so we sat down outside of the salon.

"Why did you come out with me tonight?" Zero asked suddenly.

"What?" I said quietly.

"I'm cold and rude. Why would you go out with a guy like me?" he urged.

"I don't think you're like that. You were kind and gentle when I gave you my chocolate," I said shyly and blushed.

"I scolded you 15 minutes earlier," he insisted.

"Well, I sort of jumped you. Besides, you said you were in a bad mood. Everyone can be in a bad mood sometimes. I don't think that is something you can hold against a person," I explained.

Zero looked and me, it seemed like he studied me.

"Really? You think I'm kind and gentle?" he said with a tone of disbelief.

"I think you can be when you want to," I said. "… um... What do you... You know... Think of me?" I said ashamed and embarrassed. I looked into my lap and sensed a smile.

"I think you, if anyone, is kind and gentle. Perhaps even to a fault. I heard that those girls blamed you for the whole St. Xocolatl's day thing and I know that they're still angry with you. Why don't you defend yourself?" he asked.

I looked up at him and blushed.

"Well, it was sort of my fault, wasn't it? I broke the rules, I climbed that wall even though I wasn't suppose to," I said, defending those who hated me.

"Oh please, it's nothing any of them wouldn't have done. What bothers me is that they blame you for it as if they are saints themselves," Zero complained.

"It was pretty silly wasn't it?" I thought out loud. "They don't know me and they probably couldn't care less about me either," I continued.

"Yes, that's probably right." he said.

That hurt a bit, but it was true. I'd rather have someone being honest then lying.

"Well, at least I learned from it, right?" I said and smiled.

"Yeah," he said and looked at me.

The movie began so we sat down and watched. It was actually pretty good.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third chapter! Puh. I've been writing two days in a row to get this going. I don't want to loose my vibe, I know I have a tendecy to do that.**

**Anyway, what are you thinking? Talk to me, peeps! **

**I know I'm not gonna be able to do long projects at the moment so I'm gonna go ahead a write short stuff. So if at the end of this fiction, you miss something; tell me! I can consider writing a one-shot. :) **

**Kisses to ya'll! (*..*)/ **

**Read away,**

**Wikked**

* * *

><p>It was getting close to exams. My parents, especially my dad, had been calling and nagging me day and night about my grades and how the studding were going. I was getting seriously nervous. Lucky for me I had Zero. He was really smart so he'd been helping me with math which was my biggest problem. Hotaru had helped me with chemistry and economy.<p>

By now my closest friends knew that I was no brainiac. I desperately needed help if I was going to pull this off. Also, Zemmi had told me that I wasn't the only one. According to her Yuki was doing a lot worse then me. I know it's horrible but it made me feel a little better.

"Hey, Nadashiko!" Mei exclaimed when I met her in the library.

"Oh, hey, Mei", I said shyly.

"Are you studying?" she asked me.

"Yes, my parents are calling me every hour to quiz me on whatever I've been studying the hour before," I said tiredly.

"Oh, that must be rough," she said sympathetically. "… by the way, how did the date with Zero go?"

"How did you know about that?" I asked surprised.

"Please, did you honestly believe Zemmi and Hotaru could keep that to themselves?" Mei laughed. "… now, tell me! How did it go?"

"It went well. We talked a bit before the movie and on the walk home. I've heard from him since so I guess that's a good sign," I said insecure.

"Yeah, if he didn't enjoy himself he wouldn't have bothered," Mei encourage.

"He's been helping me study as well," I added.

"Well, speaking of studying, that's something I ought to be doing as well. Talk to you later," she said and left.

XxX

It was the day of the exams, the first test was english. I sat next to Zemmi and above us sat Mei and a guy named Arata, he was a friend of Zemmi.

I heard her sigh and she looked really wound up.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her shyly.

"The ball, I really want to go. But like always I think we'll be forced to work," she said gloomily.

"I know the feeling," me, Mei and Arata muttered in unison.

We all sighed and looked rather depressed. Before we knew it the first test began.

The english test went fine, I actually think I might get an "A". I'm doubtful about math but I feel like it wen't better than expected. As for my two other struggles, economy went okay. However, I'm almost completely sure I failed chemistry. The rest of the subjects I had scored, at least I felt that way. But you never knew.

But the chemistry. I probably had to redo it. I could not show my father a failed test, that was out of the question.

"What are you panicking about?" I heard Zero say.

"How did you know I was panicking?" I asked surprised.

"The expression on your face. Unmistakable." Zero stated.

"I think I failed chemistry," I said. I know it's silly but I was so close to crying. I couldn't fail.

"You are better than you think and even if you did, you can just redo the test," Zero comforted.

"Yeah," I said still worrying.

"Stop worrying, it won't change anything," he said.

"I'm sorry. I'm being selfish, how did your exams go?" I asked.

"I don't think you're capable of being selfish. It went as expected, okay." he said rather indifferent.

"Thank you," I suddenly said.

"For what?"

"For being here, you helped me study and now you're cheering me up," I said.

**Zero P.O.V. **

"Don't worry about it," I told her. This girl never seizes to amaze me.

"See, I told you that you're not so bad. A cold and rude guy would never help me the way you do," Nadashiko said and smiled, blushing too of course. She always did.

I didn't know what to say. I don't understand how she can see good in me, I don't deserve to even be friends with someone like her. She's kind, innocent and caring, how is it that she would want anything to do with me?

I can barely stand myself so how can she?

"What are you thinking about?" I heard her gentle voice ask.

"Nothing, I still don't get how you see something like that in me," I said confused.

"I still don't get how you don't see it yourself. You are a good guy, Zero, whether you see it or not," she said and took my hand.

Where did she get the courage to do something like that? She's not really the brave type. Not that I minded, definitely not, but it wasn't like her.

It would seem she realized that herself because she blushed to the color of a tomato and let go. She gave me a small smile and left the opposite direction rather fast.

xXx

**Nadashiko P.O.V. **

It was the day of the ball and obviously we had to work but I had decided to go anyway.

Mei, Zemmi and I had decided to get ready together. I would've liked to get ready with Hotaru but she wasn't in my class so she had gotten ready with some girls from her class.

I wore a yellow dress that ended just above my knees and Mei wore a turquoise dress that was very fluffy. Zemiria wore a green dress and was very beautiful.

When we were done we decided to go to the ball, reaching our destination we met the headmaster and Zero. I was still rather embarrassed about earlier so I could hardly look at him.

Mei and I watched the conversation between the family in front of us. Yuki, Zemmi, Mr. Cross and Zero. After he'd complimented Zemmi, Zero also complimented us.

The ball was going great and after a pep-talk from Hotaru I decided to ask Zero to dance. I walked up to him.

"Uh... Zero?" I asked and he looked at me. I could feel the others eyes upon me and it bothered me a great deal. I was losing more and more courage by the second. "Will you dance with me, Zero?" I asked, trying to ignore the others.

He looked at me and gave me one of those almost smiles.

"Of course," he said and took my hand.

I smiled and blushed as usual.

The dance was heavenly, I felt as if I was in paradise. Zero was actually a pretty good dancer if you think about it.

XxX

Zero had disappeared at the ball after a while. He must have been busy, he was working after all.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed though. I would have hoped that he'd followed me to my dorm or something but I didn't blame him.

I undressed and took a shower. While putting on my pajamas I found myself having butterflies. I really did like him. A lot. He understood me, and he didn't look down on me like some of my other friends did. He saw me as something more.

xXx

It was sunday, the day after the ball and I was sitting watching the fountain. Slowly dipping my fingers in the water. It was quite peaceful actually.

"Hey," I suddenly heard a voice saying. I looked to the source and saw Zero.

"Hey," I said and smiled.

"Sorry for disappearing last night," he said and actually sounded sorry.

"Don't worry, you were working. It must have been busy on a night like that," I said and smiled.

"Look, I like you. I do. But I don't deserve someone as good as you," he said and looked rather pained.

"What? No! You're wrong," I said and stood up. "… You're kindhearted and a great guy. Not to mention that you're in an entirely different league than me..."

"Don't say that," he interrupted.

"You are the first guy to see me for who I am, you don't look down on me. I feel brave and happy when I'm with you! Please don't leave me," I said, afraid.

He looked at me and walked up to me. We were only inches away from each other.

"Please don't leave me," I said again, almost begging.

"I won't," he said and hugged me closely.

I put my arms around him and felt so safe.

**(A/N: I'm sorry, this was such a kiss-moment but I feel like they aren't there yet. They are both so not used to these situation so they gotta take their time ;P) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is the last chapter. This is really short because this is just to tie it all together. This is after the last episode of Vampire Knight Guilty. **

**A warning. If you haven't read "The unknown sister" and "A whole new me" you may struggle a bit with this chapter. How everything came to pass and so on. But if you've read this and decided you like Zemmi, Mei and everything that I've done then feel free to check them out now! Those fanfics do have a higher rating. This is just a K+ rated fanfic but those are basically T-rated with one M-warning chapter. Just so you know. **

**Also this chapter has a little T-warning (to be on the safe side). Just so you know :) **

**I hope you enjoyed this little adventure! If you want one-shots of Nadashiko and Zero or any other pairing from "The Zemmi Series" tell me in a review or PM and I'll consider it. I might consider doing a short-fic if I have a good idea. **

**Read away,**

**Wikked**

* * *

><p>As days went by Zero's and my relationship only got stronger. We may not have gotten very far "base"-wise. I mean, we had kissed a few times. Nothing more, we took it slow. I didn't mind, this was all new to me so I was more comfortable that way. It seemed Zero was too.<p>

Hotaru forced me to spill everything that had happened as soon as I got back from meeting Zero, it was nice. Having a girlfriend like that but sometimes it got on my nerves.

Zero had me practicing saying "no" and standing up for myself. I was doing rather poorly but I was improving. With baby steps, wait. Those may not be small enough. But still. I was improving.

People also told me that I had softened Zero up a bit. Apparently he wasn't as cold and rude anymore. I guess he wasn't perky yet but he was making baby steps as well, he'd probably never be perky though.

Zero had asked me to meet him by the fountain a while ago. A lot had happened and apparently he wanted to explain it. The school had been attacked and people were whispering of monsters. I doubted it though.

"Hey, sorry for keeping you waiting," Zero said when he finally showed up.

"No worries, I'm sure you had a reason."

"So... I'm going to explain it all and it is going to sound insane," Zero said.

XxX

"So you are a vampire hunting vampire?" I asked trying to puzzle everything together.

"Yeah."

"And the nightclass are all vampires? Along with Yuki, who left with Kaname, and Zemmi?"

"No, Zemmi's a hybrid," Zero corrected

"Oh, right! Zemmi's together with Akatsuki and Takuma with Mei," I continued.

"Yes, and apart from them, Senri and Rima are still here at the academy. Hanabusa and Ruka left with Yuki and Kaname," Zero added.

"This is going to take some getting used to," I said confused to maximum level.

"You don't have to get used to it if you don't want to..."

"What? Do you mean break up? Leave you?" I asked terrified. "No, I love you. I'm not leaving you," I said completely sure.

He didn't say anything, just embraced me that kissed me passionately.

This was very intense. The most intense we've ever had it.

xXx

A few days later Zero and I sat in Mei and Zemmi's dorm. We were there with them, obviously, Akatsuki, Takuma, Yori, Senri and Rima. We had become quite a tight little group.

We sat there talking about life, differences, everything between heaven and hell. It was in that moment I realized. Realized that I was so happy that all of this had happened, even though the chaos it had caused.

**The End**


End file.
